


Deeper Into You

by WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs



Series: it's 2020 and i'm writing protocreed fic [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood As Lube, Cannibalism, Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Edgeplay, Intense, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Marking, Sadism, Scent Kink, Scratching, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urethral Play, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff, Wound Fucking, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs/pseuds/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs
Summary: God, if the othersknewwhat Alex was doing to him though... They'd put a stop to it pretty quick.  But as far as they knew, the two of them were just into some kinky shit.And they weren't wrong.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Desmond Miles
Series: it's 2020 and i'm writing protocreed fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789417
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Deeper Into You

**Author's Note:**

> a little more lighthearted than intended, especially with alex who's no longer mr. broody mcbastard man. i'm not good at writing jerks, i'm good at writing porn (debatable tbh)
> 
> for the record i'm an idiot and don't understand games even when i've played them myself. forgive my characterization and my understanding of both games' universes. idk, the first fic in a fandom is always a little awkward. 
> 
> there's a bit of consensual gore in this one in the beginning too, because alex eating people is hot. (i'm a gore whore, what can i say?) the tentacle stuff is intense, tho. if you can think of something else i should tag this as, let me know <3

The things Alex did to him were shocking. But... in a good way. 

A few months ago Desmond would've been appalled to see what the man had been turned into, and he definitely was at one point. But now... it's funny, seeing the black tendrils sprout from Alex's back and the slight red glow that surrounded him when he morphed, it was all familiar now, like they had settled into something domestic and this was akin to seeing each other with bedhead in the morning. 

Not that he could ever tell the others, of course. They'd heard about the virus, about a subject codenamed ZEUS, and they knew Alex had previously been involved with Gentek, but that was the extent of it. And frankly, that's all he wanted them to know. He was just glad Alex was permitted to be near him—having previously been involved in a secret government project all but proved he was trustworthy (his flat out disinterest in the Animus and whatever the hell they were doing helped too). It was just nice to have a pair of arms to fall into at the end of the day. 

God, if the others _knew_ what Alex was doing to him though... They'd put a stop to it pretty quick. But as far as they knew, the two of them were just into some kinky shit. 

And they weren't wrong.

-

“ _God_ , you smell amazing...”

Desmond loved hearing that. It had been weird the first time, especially with the implications it carried, knowing what Alex intended on doing to him, but now it put a smile on his face. 

Already Alex had a hold on him, pressed tight against him from behind, hands running under and lifting Desmond's shirt. The slight rocking of his hips forward, making Desmond very aware of how hard he was. It was nice to know that, even after everything Alex had been through, he was still a man underneath it all. Alex disagreed, seeing himself as more monster than man, but Desmond didn't have it in him to argue (they'd had that conversation before, it hadn't gone anywhere constructive).

Alex bit into his neck, ending his train of thought and eliciting a shiver from him. He knew what was coming next, and tried to hurry it along by pulling away long enough to shrug off his hoodie and remove his t-shirt. The brief moment of separation ended quickly, as Alex practically tackled him and pinned him to the wall. First with his hands, then with the virus: 

_**Fuck,** that was hot._

“You ready?” Alex whispered to him, deep and husky and a touch slurred. Desmond nodded with a whimper, arching up into his touch as further confirmation. 

Alex seemed to already know where he was going in: the point where Desmond's neck and shoulder met, right behind his collarbone. A single thin tendril rose from somewhere on Alex's person, lined itself up with that spot with surgical precision, and plunged itself through the skin. 

The initial splatter of blood was slight, but the pain was immense. The tendril's pointed tip dug further, into the muscle of his shoulder, and writhed. It _burned_ , both from the sting of the intrusion and the physical touch of the limb itself. The... skin, he supposed it was, was hot to the touch, making the burn inside him that much more intense. The way it writhed and poked around and stroked in places never before touched by outside forces, it was like a _tongue_ , tasting him from the inside. 

And it hurt like hell. Not as much as the first time, he'd grown somewhat accustomed to it, but it was a discomfort all the same. The only reason he tolerated it was... Alex. 

This was him feeding. He always told Desmond how _good_ he smelled, seemed to love using his mouth to taste every inch of his body. And with the virus itself getting involved, it was akin to the way Alex consumed entire individuals, but controlled, and on a much smaller scale. 

And Alex loved it immensely, both for the physicality and for... well, all that time of eating people had given him a taste for the discomfort it caused others; the pained cries and the way a body convulsed as he tore through it, that was all part of the experience now. 

“Does it hurt?” it wasn't a question asked out of concern, but out of excitement. He loved hearing Desmond say it. 

“Y-yeah...” Desmond breathed, feeling Alex's nails digging into his back, “it hurts, it hurts so much—” he's cut off with a cry as he feels those nails claw down his back, leaving raised reddened lines in their wake. “Oh God, Alex...”

This was part of their give-and-take, something Desmond would allow Alex to do for his own “enrichment” and to keep him under control, and in return...?

Well, that was to come later. 

In spite of the sharp, piercing pain it caused, and despite not being too much of a masochist himself (only a little bit), Desmond had come to love the way Alex used him. Like he was nothing more than another body to consume, yet at the same time something precious only to be enjoyed carefully. 

Alex was so often lost in these moments, that Desmond had to be the one to initiate further contact. Easily capturing him in a kiss, bringing him back to the present and reminding him that _the rest of him was here too._ He opened up easily, allowing Alex to explore his mouth. Though hard to tell, he was fairly certain the movements of Alex's tongue were the same as the tendril still plunged inside him. That... was pretty cute.

The multitasking came to be too much, though, as Alex had lost the rhythm of his hips and held firmly in place. He so didn't want to have to pull away, but, if he didn't now, he might not ever. 

As they parted for breath, the tendril retreated back to Alex, extracting slowly and painfully and in one smooth motion. The firm grip keeping his arms pinned left as well, and Desmond took the opportunity to stretch and press his fingers to the new wound to stop the blood seeping out.

“Good?” he asked with a grin. 

“ _So_ fucking good,” Alex gasped, grabbing Desmond by his hips and pulling them close together yet again. The hard grip Alex had on him and the way he latched on to the wound to lick the blood clean made Desmond cling to him tighter. Idly he reached behind the taller man to tug off his hood— something that, Desmond noted with a certain smugness, Alex had only ever allowed _him_ to do. 

It was a rare pleasure to see him uncovered, and one that Desmond never got tired of. He always made sure to run his hands through Alex's short choppy hair that never seemed to grow any longer. 

“My turn?” he asked coyly. 

Alex grunted and tugged him in the direction of the bed. That was a yes. 

_Perfect._ He loved the way they fit together, almost feeling made for each other. Desmond ended up in Alex's lap, back pressed to him, letting Alex grind up against his ass while still licking at the wound he'd made (and making a few more), all while two thin tentacles worked Desmond open. The two limbs were coiled into one larger one, both slick with whatever it was that Alex's biomass excreted normally (it... looked and smelled like very watered down blood, only recognizable as such from the thin reddish tint it carried). While Desmond had one hand back, running through and gently tugging on Alex's hair, the other teasing his own cock just enough to make sure he didn't cum. 

On every thrust the now single limb pressed deeper, occasionally breaking rhythm to drive in harder, pause, then resume. The ridges of the coil brushed up against his prostate with every thrust, and he had to stop touching himself for fear of cumming too soon. He'd learned long ago that Alex could easily make him cum like this, it was an experience he couldn't get anywhere else. 

Finally, the two tendrils separated, still inside him, and were retracted just enough. The tip of each limb gently dug into his inner walls, and slowly pulled him open. Desmond arched with a gasp. The burn and ache of being stretched so open was so good, but he was still so empty...

It didn't last; another tentacle rose in his peripheral, the sight of it alone practically making him drool. Rather than the tip being rounded or pointed, it ended in a flared head, thicker than the rest of the length. Completely black, as they all had been, but absolutely dripping wet, visibly gleaming and leaving pale red droplets in its wake. It... reminded Desmond of an anaconda, with how thick it was and the way it seemed to slither through the air. 

Despite being so thoroughly stretched out, there was still some resistance to it entering him. Even the force of it slowly pushing in was good, until his body gave way and the head popped through, stretching him out incredibly. He was definitely drooling now, as was his cock, lying hard and neglected against his stomach. 

The two tendrils previously stretching him hadn't retreated, though, instead growing thinner and gently curling around the base of his cock. He thought that would've been where they'd stay, but Alex had something else in mind. 

“I want to try something...” Alex muttered. The wound he'd previously made seemed to have stopped bleeding, if only for now. “I think you're gonna like it, but you'll have to trust me.”

Considering the things Desmond allowed him to do, that was no problem.

He watched cautiously as one tentacle rose, the other steadying his cock. The tip of the first teased his head, spreading pre and paying particular attention to the slit. He wouldn't really...

Slowly, much more carefully than he'd typically seen from Alex, the tip of the tentacle worked into the hole of his cock. It was shocking, but... it didn't hurt, definitely not nearly as much as other times Alex had shoved things into him. The discomfort was only slight, thanks to how thin the limb had made itself. 

As though beckoning him to get that off his mind, the tendril in his ass moved, giving itself a proper thrust inside him. It rocked him back into Alex, inadvertently reminding him of how hard the other man was. Judging from the wet spot growing on his back, he was enjoying this quite a bit himself. But he already knew that. 

The intruding limb slowly grew thicker, and—yeah he was definitely feeling it now. Still no pain, just discomfort. It slowly pulled out, the withdrawal far more satisfying than it should have been, and pressed in once more. 

Slowly a rhythm came, steady as both tentacles thrust in at the same time. Just long enough for him to get used to it, before they began wavering. The speed began to differ, and the limbs began to morph, changing in thickness and even shape. He'd grown wary when the one in his cock tied itself into knots like a string of beads, but... even that was starting to feel good, each one popping in and being withdrawn covered in pre.

He actually yelped when both tendrils drove in at the same time, hitting his prostate from different angles. Then moaned when they did it again, the sensation making his legs tremble. The one in his cock was in as deep as it could go and it was _amazing_ , and the other... 

“Desmond...” Alex whispered to him. 

Desmond hummed in reply, tilting his head to glance back at him through glassy eyes. 

“I... I want to go deeper.”

He loved the sound of that. “ _Deeper~_ ” he gave a breathy moan, giving his confirmation. 

The tentacle inside him did indeed crawl deeper, far past his prostate. With its heat, he could feel it traveling past the first bend inside him, and he almost couldn't breathe—so inhumanly deep, something he never thought possible—it was amazing.

And it continued; glancing down he watched at the tentacle lengthened and slowly more was pressed inside him, what seemed like an impossible feat—he felt so full, there was no way it could keep...

Yet it did, so deep he began to lose track of the sensation, he could only imagine where it was. The length of the limb coming from Alex continued growing, and continued being slowly fed into him. His breathing sped up; now he was beginning to grow concerned...

Then, a sharp pain in his abdomen, one that made him jolt in an attempt to curl in on himself. He looked panicked at Alex, then down at himself. Though attempting to fold himself in half, he could still see movement underneath his skin, much higher up than he expected. 

It wasn't really... He couldn't... 

Desmond felt nauseous, his legs trembling and his breaths short and shallow. 

“Deeper...” Alex whispered from behind him. 

The heat had returned, burning now, it felt like lava in his gut. 

Desmond felt himself beginning to heave, unable to hold back. Nothing came up, but his body refused to stop, every couple of seconds forcing him to retch again. 

It rose, the heat, the weight, up through his torso, he was going to vomit—

—why wouldn't it come—

—it hit. His throat opening from the wrong end, a thickness filling his airway, he couldn't breathe—

With one final heave, followed by a choke and cough, it rose from his throat. Not vomit, but... Alex. The tendril slowly slithered out of his esophagus, the tip settling on his tongue, before rising from his lips. 

He couldn't believe his eyes, even as he crossed them to try and see clearly, it rose past him to give him the clearest picture. The tentacle had made it all the way through, the flared head staring him down like the barrel of a gun. 

It was unbelievable—he felt lightheaded—he was going to pass out—

“ _Desmond..._ ” he heard Alex's raspy voice behind him, felt his hand on his cheek, “Breathe...” It was difficult, but not impossible, he just had to take slower breaths. 

Alex's voice and touch steadied him, calmed him, allowing his senses to slowly come back to him. The shock slowly dissipating, time seeming to have stopped, he was able to take stock of where he was. 

Though it felt thicker than he could handle, he felt the tendril only thick enough to fill each of the passageways it slithered through. Different sizes in his intestines, stomach, and throat, all were full without being painful. 

His heart rate slowed to a regular pace, the endorphins keeping his nerves on edge and settling the fear into a comfortable numbness, when Alex spoke again. 

“Just so you know... this feels _incredible,_ ” he whispered, that deep husky tone that emerged when he was starting to lose himself always sent the best kind of shivers through Desmond. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Alex was feeling. 

“You're so fucking _tight_ all the way through...” he whispered. Desmond felt his eyes closing in ecstasy, he could get drunk off that voice. A hand rose to his neck and slowly stroked his throat. Desmond hadn't noticed and couldn't tell, but the intrusion had left his throat bulging from the outside. He did his best to swallow around it, an action that made Alex gasp from the sensation. 

“...and I can taste you.”

A low throaty moan rose from his chest, or at least attempted to, and he rocked his hips down against the intrusion still inside him. 

In his peripheral he saw Alex shiver, no doubt from the vibration his moan had sent through the tendril. “Ready for me to move?” Desmond nodded, to the best of his capabilities.

Slowly the tentacle retracted, caught momentarily in his throat and making him choke before it shrunk in size to make it easier. Desmond gasped once he was able to, letting a shuddering sigh escape as the thickness in his esophagus retreated. 

He almost expected it to come up again, but it seemed Alex was giving him a break from that. Judging from the weight settling in his midsection, the tentacle had curled up inside his stomach, settling as a comfortable fullness. 

Instead the furthest part, the part that was still touching the outside, retreated as well, then drove back in, nailing his prostate dead on before slithering past it. The move made Desmond's whole body jolt, a ragged groan escaping from him. His voice was hoarse and his throat still sore, yet it didn't stop him from whining little pleas for more. 

As long as he kept hitting that spot, Alex could do whatever he wanted to him. And he did—the appendage morphed into different shapes and thickness, forming a knot in itself to hit it again and then slowly pull out, the stretch burning so wonderfully and making Desmond cry out before it pushed back in. 

“I'm coming out, again, okay?” Alex warned. 

Now Desmond was bracing himself. The thickness rising in his throat was expected, he still couldn't suppress the involuntary gagging his body did. The burn from it passing through his throat backwards was still present, but it rising in his throat and the friction it created...

...was starting to feel good. It made sense, in a weird way; he loved having his throat fucked, this was striking the same nerves, just in a different direction. 

As the tip filled his mouth again, he swallowed around it and tried to mumble something. 

“More?” 

Desmond nodded, and choked as the limb was again pulled down his throat, “More...” his voice was hoarse, “f... fuck my throat.”

Alex whispered an _“oh, fuck”_ under his breath, rising from his relaxed position and grabbing Desmond by the chin to kiss him hard. 

As his throat was stretched, it became easier and easier to allow the limb to pass through. A few times he was even able to suppress his gag reflex. 

Right as he was growing accustomed to it penetrating his throat, it stopped; the end still hanging from his mouth, dripping with saliva in thick ropey strands, but it didn't pull back. Instead the whole length began to move, taking what felt like an eternity to thrust through him completely. But god _damn_ it felt _so good._

His cock had gone soft at the introduction of too much pain, the pre he'd previously been leaking now dried on his belly, but now was perking up again. Not that it mattered much—the tentacle still piercing his cock hadn't moved, keeping it held upright despite himself. 

His eyes slid shut without him realizing, falling into the rhythm as the tentacles moved through him, letting himself be rocked back and forth with every thrust. The faster it became, the closer he was to cumming, the harder he started panting... it became more difficult to steady his breathing, his heart pounding away harder in his chest. 

He would have told Alex this if he could find it in himself to speak. It wasn't just the blockade in his throat, he couldn't get his mind straight enough to focus on anything but sensations. At some point he had reached behind himself to run his hands through Alex's hair and pull him closer. He hadn't noticed until just now that Alex had returned to nibbling on the previously made wound on his shoulder, prying it open with his tongue and encouraging it to bleed more. 

The tendrils redoubled their movements, driving into him harder, pounding away at his prostate, plunging somehow _deeper_ into his cock. The slight whimpers in his throat grew louder, into moans that he could feel vibrating against the limb in his throat, making it shiver. He was beginning to get lightheaded from lack of oxygen, and somehow that only made the sensations more intense. When his eyes flew open he could see blackness encroaching in on the edges of his vision, until—

Then, it felt as though something in him released. Heat flooded his body, his head was throbbing, his vision went white and his limbs stiff. Though he froze, the tentacles didn't stop, thoroughly milking his prostate as he rode out his orgasm. Alex only complimented this with gentle, wet kisses against his heated skin. 

Desmond was almost thankful when it finally stopped, as Alex was quick to retract his tendrils, taking care of the one skewering him first. Once able to, he ended up inhaled too deeply and too quickly, choking on a mouthful of spit as a result. He didn't even get the chance to enjoy the flared head pulling out the way it came, passing through him one more time and sending a final jolt of pleasure through him.

They laid there a moment, both evidently coming down from the high of that... _everything._ Desmond eventually stopped coughing, still taking deep raspy breaths, his entire body shaking, and Alex...

Desmond realized the slowly cooling dampness on his back. “W-when did you finish?”

Alex shrugged, “Around the time you were begging me to fuck your throat.” Desmond's cheeks burned at the memory. “...And then again when _you_ came.” Alex pulled him closer, digging his nails into his sides possessively, “God, it was like you were squeezing the life out of me, you were so fucking tight...”

Desmond whined his name as a plea to stop teasing him so much, Alex finally stopping with a pleased chuckle and another kiss to his neck. 

They sat in silence for a time, Desmond almost asleep, only stirring when he felt Alex shifting underneath him and saw the arms surrounding him now clothed. 

“How was it, though? That... thing I did to you,” it was so much quieter than he'd typically heard from Alex, Desmond almost didn't hear it. 

A smirk crossed his lips. “Good. Hot, honestly. I liked it. Except...” he tilted his head to glance back at him, “Warn me next time you're gonna do that.” 

Alex nodded, muttering an apology under his breath. That was the closest the guy got to humility, to be fair. And he'd only allow it to come out around his stupid human boyfriend, of course. 

Desmond settled back against him, letting his eyes fall shut once more. 

“But also...” he offered, “don't be surprised if I ask you to do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> do me a favor and pls dont get on my ass about anatomy and "that's not how things work," i know, i'm sure i got a lot of shit wrong, it was just hot, and i so rarely get to indulge my "all the way through" kink
> 
> (i always envision the virus sprouting from alex's back. i used to be in the slenderman fandom-can you tell??)
> 
> ALSO: i should have another protocreed fic coming out soon. will be part of this series, a series of two (maybe three) fics. no promises, i suck at deadlines.


End file.
